


Mansion

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	Mansion

The house was like nothing Nick had ever since. When Darrin had said it was big, he pictured three stories and a pool. No, no Darrin's house was much bigger then that. It was a fucking mansion.

Darrin didn't like calling it that. He said he wasn't really that rich, he didn't live in a mansion. Nick begged to differ. There were more rooms then he knew what to do with. Some were even just storage because even Darrin didn't know what to do with them. Nick wondered why he didn't move into a smaller house. He clearly didn't need all of this space.

But, it wasn't his house or his money so he let it be. It was nice to spend time in a house with so many choices. The theater, the game room, a gym if he felt inclined, the pool of course and the kitchen which was his favorite. But mostly he liked spending time with Darrin.


End file.
